Mayor McShane
Mayor McShaneCurator William (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 3:03-3:12). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Curator William says: "Ladies and gentleman, to officially kicj off the dedication ceremony for our new east wing, I'm delighted to introduce tonight's guest of honor, Mayor McShane." was the Mayor of New York City during the days the Extreme Ghostbusters were in business in 1997. History In 1997, Mayor McShane pushed for the completion of the Crosstown Subway, likely as a centerpiece of his accomplishments, before the next election. The construction effort caused an interdimensional rift that freed Achira and hordes of ghosts. A little before 3 o'clock in the afternoon, on the day Achira was released, McShane christened the new subway tunnel. When Egon Spengler disrupted his speech, McShane presented Egon to the crowd as one of the psychotic vigilantes and con artists who called himself a Ghostbusters back in the 1980s. McShane dashed aside Egon's claims and took the crowd of reporters on a tour of the tunnel. The Founder's Circle at the Metropolitan Museum of Art invited McShane to be the guest of honor of the dedication ceremony of the new east wing. After embarrassing himself by mispronouncing "Manet," McShane's speech was interrupted by the Component Parts Emanations. His anger became focused on the Extreme Ghostbusters, more so after they failed to capture the emanations. The next day, the Ghostbusters were billed $5,623 for damages to the museum. McShane refused to acknowledge the appearance of the emanations and wanted the news buried. However, Jensen, his assistant, brought up persistent complaints about the emanations. Instead of hiring the Ghostbusters, McShane made a deal with Piper. Once Piper seemingly got rid of the emanations, he attempted to renegotiate the deal. McShane had him thrown out and ripped up the payment. Piper retaliated by luring away children in the city and planned to drown them. McShane caved in and asked the Ghostbusters for their help. The bill was brought up. With some regret, he silently ripped up the bill. About 8 hours before the St. Patrick's Day Parade, the Extreme Ghostbusters tried to warn McShane about the Leprechaun coming after him. Naturally, McShane didn't believe him and retired to Gracie Mansion. The next morning, McShane answered the doorbell and saw a coach approach. He had no idea it was a Death Coach and the driver was the Leprechaun. McShane was pulled into the Death Coach and imprisoned until the Ghostbusters trapped the Leprechaun. McShane quickly told reporters the whole ordeal was a prank created by his aids and he stopped it before anyone could get hurt. Personality Mayor McShane is a very stubborn man and refuses to believe there are ghosts in the city, despite several personal encounters, and opts for self-deception. This side of him showed in the cases involving Piper and a Leprechaun. Trivia *Mayor McShane once barfed on the Prince of Wales.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 5:05-5:07). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah? How about the time he barfed on the king of Wales?"Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 5:08). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Prince." *Mayor McShane's Great Great Grandfather was one of the founding members of the Sons of Erin Society.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 12:16-12:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "I'm way ahead of you, Egon, and apparently Mayor McShane's Great Great Grandfather was a founding member of the Sons of Erin." *None of the Extreme Ghostbusters voted for McShane.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 20:20-20:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "We save a guy never even voted for and he comes out smelling like a rose." Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *"The Pied Piper of Manhattan" *"The Luck of the Irish" References Gallery Collages PiperandMayorMcShaneinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" Primary Canon MayorMcShane02.jpg|In "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" MayorMcShane03.jpg|In "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" MayorMcShane.png|In "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" Category:NYC Mayor Category:EGB Characters Category:Minor character